User talk:EaglesPack
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EaglesPack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 01:19, December 22, 2010 Project:Create and Imagine Hello, EaglePack, and welcome to the wiki! Riverpelt will accept you as a member of Project:Imagine, she'll be on soon. I have two things to give you: one, you requested, one, I give to every user on this wiki. Here they are!: *Fanfiction- WSW's goal in fanfiction is to be simple and easy to access. When you create fanfiction, make sure it's centered around all your FanClan Alliances, so not to cause confusion with different cats and clans. *FanClan- When making a fanclan, make it for all clans. When you right a fanfiction, make sure it's centered around your fanclan, as not to cause confusion. *Images- on your profile, you may use ONE of your own cat charart from a different website or wiki. All others from WSW must be in separate slideshows and approved before adding it to your profile proudly. Project:Create: *Project:Create is based on writing fanfiction. You just write, and we'll comment so you can improve. Enjoy yourself here at the wiki! NightfernMerry Christmas 01:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) FanClan Alliances are like this: Nightfern's ThunderClan, Nightfern's RiverClan Alliances, ect. Just like Erin Hunter's books. My stories, Nightfern's Story 22, are based on the cats from those clans. See? NightfernMerry Christmas 02:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No, No. Of course you can make your own clan! And write stories about that clan! NightfernMerry Christmas 02:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL Hey Eaglespack! Can I ask you a quick question? How come you use kitty instead of cat? Just wondering. NightfernMerry Christmas 18:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah, OK. Thanks :) NightfernMerry Christmas 19:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha EaglesPack, where you on Starhaven's account? Hahaha tried to trick me, didn't you three? NightfernMerry Christmas 01:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members Project:Imagine will be temporary closed until January 1, 2011 due to Cloudskye's absesnce. Please do not put charart for approval or comment on a charart. Thank you, NightfernNew Years is coming 16:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Flash answers Um, i like ur criticisms but the last one, it isn't blurred. It's gradient art from Photoshop. And the pelt color is real, look at Firestar and Squirrelflight. And also, the eye were torture to make but i'm glad you like them! Thanks for your criticisms! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 23:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) super cat! Original Name: Wolf Hero Name: Flash Gender: Male Powers: Super Strength, Speed, can make fireballs from eyes Archenemy: Dusk/Moon Equipment (like super enhanced tailclaws?): Bright Red and Orange cape and Sharp Fangs Short Story (how they came to be super): Got hit by a meteor with cooling acids SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) can u guys look at ur user page and see what i left? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 01:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just use a warrior blank. NightfernLet's go diving! 13:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just use a warrior blank. NightfernLet's go diving! 13:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice! I hereby declare the EaglesPack has worked very hard and deserves to be a warrior. EaglesPack, you guys are not my apprentices anymore- I think you have learned the way of the wiki. If you need any more help, please ask any of the staff. I'm very proud of you 3! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 12:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:C Members Deputy runnings for Project:Create will be starting this Thursday (the 10). If you are interested in becoming deputy of the project, please read the rules. Thank you, nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC)